A recent image forming apparatus reads a sheet by an image reading sensor included therein and performs copying of the image onto a print media. The image forming apparatus may be instructed to change the number of output copies to be copied when performing copying.
However, it is necessary for a user to manually set the number of output copies, and set any data storage settings, before performing copying. Accordingly, in some cases, a user has to execute re-reading of the document image if the user forgot to set a number of output copies or data storage to settings different than the default settings of the image forming apparatus.